


(Nice Dream)

by D819



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D819/pseuds/D819
Summary: 烂俗的三流小说，可能会让你尴尬或害怕的爱情故事。
Relationships: Eamon/Conor Lawlor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

> _He¹ says that he'd love to come help_  
>  _But The sea would electrocute us all,_  
>  _nice dream, nice dream,_  
>  _nice dream, nice dream,_  
>  _nice dream, nice dream._  
>  _-"(Nice Dream)",Radiohead_

**都柏林，2010**

终于，父亲和母亲离婚了。

Ann和父亲住在了一起，建筑系的高材生，她从来都是他最喜欢的孩子，Brendan怒气冲冲地自己搬出去一个人住了，Conor别无选择地跟着母亲搬进了她外遇对象的房子，也好，他一向更喜欢母亲。

母亲说她的新情人叫Eamon，以后就是Conor的新父亲了。Conor语气带刺地说，不用你介绍，我们早就知道他了，是你的上司，每星期都有几次载你回家，你在离家100码的地方下车²，白色敞篷，车牌号EZI 970³，你看我说得对吗？

母亲露出受伤的神色，移开了视线。Conor有些后悔自己说了那些欠考虑的话，他本没想过要伤害母亲，只是他现在太破碎、太混乱、太情绪化，以至于没法控制要说什么。那个家虽然总是被置于无休无止的争吵之下（关于房贷、Brendan、还有这个讨厌的Evan，不对，Eamon，管他是谁），但那总是家，至少十五年来Conor都是这么认为的。他一想起爸妈吵得最厉害的那个晚上，Brendan、Ann和他是如何手拉着手伴着Maneater起舞，就忍不住鼻子发酸，不会再有了。

Conor环视着他们的“新家”，这是一座半独立式住宅，显然是从父辈那里继承下来，上个世纪的家庭风装修，碎花桌布、胡桃木桌子和藤蔓纹墙纸，最引人注目的还是各种各样奇形怪状不伦不类的兔子摆件，数量之多，Conor就算有八只手都数不过来。Conor没想到这所谓母亲的上司居然有这种爱好，本来还沉浸在悲痛中，此刻却不合时宜地想笑。

他和母亲带来的东西少得可怜，七零八落地搁在印有兔子图案的地毯上。一把木吉他、几张唱片、几套旧得破边的衣服，这就是我的所有了，Conor自怜自艾地想着，不知还有多久才能摆脱这种寄人篱下的生活。

Eamon回家时带了礼物，给母亲的是一大束白玫瑰，俗套但管用，母亲笑得像少女一般，Conor想，父亲多少年没让母亲这样笑过了。Conor收到的是一双棕色皮鞋⁴，很老的样式了，但却无比眼熟，好像本该属于他一样，Conor惊讶地抬起眼，Eamon笑笑，语调平坦地说，还喜欢吗？  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹原歌词是“she”，这里改成了“he”；
> 
> ²还记得电影里Brendan说过的关于母亲出轨的话吗；
> 
> ³白色敞篷和车牌号这两个梗来源于Raphina的男友Evan的车；
> 
> ⁴Brown Shoes，我相信你们知道我在说什么的（疯狂挤眼暗示。


	2. Chapter 2

Eamon已经在钢琴上坐了三小时。睡在隔壁房间的女人鼾声如雷，或许她很满意，但对他来讲，三个小时前发生的只是又一场漫长、乏味的异性恋中年性交。他在抽他的第五支烟，他的思绪在跳跃。

脸庞，名字，记忆。1985年。新来的男孩。如谜的模特。他和她跳进水中。海鸟从头顶掠过。手里黑胶唱片的重量。微风中青草的气味。他温热的、仰起的脸，问我要不要写一首歌。舞台光束下单向的凝望。疯狂的人群。Brother Baxter的面具。第二天的暴风雨。脸庞，名字。*

Conor的脸庞和名字。

Eamon试着让思绪回到几个月以前的那个傍晚。出于巧合，Eamon开车送公司里的一个女同事回家。女同事介绍自己叫Penny，他们经过Synge Street时，Penny说自己的最小的孩子刚转去圣约翰读书。

圣约翰？我也在那里读过书。Eamon说着向外望去，看到学校对面的女孩孤儿院的台阶，他还记得一身牛仔服的Raphina是怎么站在那里的。

Conor就是这么进入画面的。

Eamon也不知道他站在那台阶上做什么，Conor东张西望，好像是想站到高一点的位置方便找人。他穿着和25年前一模一样的灰色制服，从不挽袖口，扣子松了一刻，领带歪斜，鼻青脸肿。Eamon简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他努力说服自己这一定是幻觉，但下一秒Conor就好像找到了他要找的人，朝着远处一个满头红毛的小个子走去——Eamon不可能认错，那一定是Darren。

就在这时Penny忽然惊喜地叫道，那是我的儿子Conor，看！她伸出一根指甲长长的手指：在那个红头发小孩旁边。

一时间Eamon好像被这句话砸晕，傻乎乎地重复道，Conor？

对，Penny说，15岁。

五分钟后当Penny让他在一个街道牌下停车，Eamon抬头看看街名，正是记忆中1985年的Conor所住的那条街的名字。

Eamon只觉得好像有千万只蓝色小鸟在绕着他头顶飞。他梦游般地开车回家，在这个命运的荒谬玩笑前，他一时间失去了感知情绪的能力，想不清楚自己是该笑还是该哭。

那天深夜他渐渐意识到发生了什么。多么有趣，他15岁，1985年时他们也是15岁。2010年距1985年已过去25年，而Eamon正好比他25岁，好像他出现在这个世界上正是为了1985年。Eamon甚至猜想，或许他正好出生在那个Conor离开爱尔兰的那天，为了填补某个重要的空缺。Eamon生命里的空缺。

那天深夜，Eamon也是坐在钢琴旁，就和现在一样。

坐在这里，他原以为可以控制自己的思绪。但是，夜晚，孤身一人，好像是思绪在控制他。是的，人无法逃脱命运，就像诗人向我们保证过的那样。也无法逃脱思绪。*

于是他再次被思绪裹挟着，想到1985年的都柏林，想到两个Conor，想到时间的巧合，想到堕落与孤独，想到那个夏天他离开之后的日子里自己歇斯底里、不可依赖的心。

那几个星期，除了爱、音乐和乐队演出，他的生命里在没有别的东西。他心中的爱，他头脑中的音乐，他期待中的乐队演出。哪怕乐队演出让他期中考不及格，他也不恨它。因为这演出得以让Eamon有了更多和Conor待在一起时光。*

他们在一起的时光是首田园牧歌，但根据定义，牧歌只有结束了才被称为牧歌。Eamon发现了爱情；但他也开始发现，爱情远不是公平的，远不是像吉他和主唱那样互相呼应，而是会让他为难，让他心碎。*Conor是Eamon的Always，但他的心却全被Raphina占据。演出之后，Eamon再也没有见到过Conor。

直到几个月前，25年后，当他已经比Conor大25岁时。

虽然科学常识告诉他，两个Conor并不是一个人，而且事实也是如此，但命运有时候就是充满了耐人寻味的巧合：一模一样的脸庞和姓名、一模一样的家庭故事、一模一样的学校、一模一样的吉他，甚至他们脸上的红晕也总是出现在一样的位置上。

Eamon不由得心跳加速。不管这听起来多么俗套，他想，但或许这就是命运的安排，命运让他爱、失去、又以一种魔术般的方式寻回。

当然，这魔术中不乏作弊的成分：一个家庭的破裂，一个有夫之妇的外遇故事。不光彩，Eamon承认。但这也是命运，他在心里辩解道。遵从命运，这是算怯懦还是勇敢？更有可能的是：这和人的品性本无关系。

但你仍然是堕落的，Eamon仿佛听见一个声音说。

是的，Eamon回应道，是的。

Eamon想起今天他们第一次真正意义上的见面。Conor和25年前刚到圣约翰时一样：懵懂清亮的蓝眼睛环视着周围，两颊飞起红晕，稚嫩的喉结不时局促不安地滚动。

Eamon知道自己作为一个家庭的破坏者，并不会马上得到他的好感。不出所料，Conor今天情绪不太高，沉默中带点敌意，当Eamon问他是否喜欢礼物时，他也只是低着头半天不吭声，Penny本想责备，被Eamon不出声地制止了。但Conor看到鞋时的惊讶表情是Eamon意料之外的，他忍不住去细想那惊讶背后的含义，难道真的有什么所谓感应或前世的记忆？有可能，事到如今，Eamon觉得没有什么是不可能的。

门口传来的窸窸窣窣声打断了Eamon的思绪，他向那边望去，看到男孩子黑暗中的剪影。Conor的脚步顿了顿，显然是没想到会遇到人。几秒后，他开始微微迟疑地向他迈步，小声地探寻地问：Eamon先生？ 

Eamon没有作声，这是25年来他第一次单独和Conor在一起，漫长寂寞的25年里，他不知道幻想过多少次这一刻的到来。这和他多年来幻想的完全不同，但足够让羞耻的兴奋电流一阵阵穿过他的身体。

就是这样，Eamon听见心里一个堕落的声音：就是这样，好孩子，走近来，再走近点，让我再看看你的脸。Eamon在黑暗中闭上眼，能闻到Conor越来越近的气息，暖烘烘的毛线衣味，一只小羊，乖孩子，再靠近一点。

像是嗅到了危险，Conor在离他几步远的地方停下脚步。

这时Eamon睁开眼，仍然是用平坦的语调，他尽可能温和地问：有什么需要我帮忙的吗？他是个好主人，一个有耐心的猎人，他不希望把小羊这么快吓跑。

Conor的眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的，Conor想知道厕所在哪里。

Eamon示意方向，Conor道了谢。临走前忽然又像记起了好孩子的礼貌似地说，谢谢你今天送的鞋，完全合脚。他的语气很真诚，Eamon好像能看到他的面色红得像苹果。Eamon和蔼地说，那太好了，我还担心不合适呢。他在心里露出一个小小的微笑，当然会合脚，我的Conor。

Conor点点头，那……晚安，好梦，他说。声音怯怯的，好像怕惊动到满屋的兔子摆件。Eamon回，你也是。

Conor转身离开房间，Eamon再次点燃一支烟，头脑中二十五年前的爱和疼痛渐渐远去，取而代之的是他年轻的小羊在黑暗中那线条柔和的鼻子和浓密湿润的睫毛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章部分语言有借鉴朱利安·巴恩斯作品《时间的噪音》，已用星号注明。


End file.
